


Old Memories

by mamanamo



Series: GG One-shots [1]
Category: SIXTEEN (TV), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamanamo/pseuds/mamanamo
Summary: Momo will always struggle to get rid of her self-doubt brought on by being eliminated from SIXTEEN.





	Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Lol it's 1:30am here and I need to sleep, so I finally forced myself to finish this one-shot... I haven't edited it, plus it's my first story so don't be super surprised if there are mistakes. 
> 
> hmu on tumblr: mamanamo

It was purely a coincidence was Dahyun had claimed the bed closest to the maknae line’s dorm door, but it was luck that she was the only member in her room to hear the three gentle knocks on the wooden door followed by an even lighter shuffle outside her door. There was a small creak from her bed as Dahyun got up to open the door and slipped out into the hallway, flinching slightly from both the stark difference in brightness of the hallway lights as well as in reaction to running into the girl who had been standing absurdly close to the door Dahyun now had her back to.

“Momo,” Dahyun whispered, making sure to not raise her voice to a level that would wake up the other members. “ Are you okay? What happened??” Noticing that the eyes of the older girl were a slight red and her cheeks were covered in dries tears, Dahyun’s mind immediately jolted awake, and her vocal tone shifted to one of significant concern.

“…I’m sorry I woke you up Dahyun-ah, but I was wondering if you’d sit with me for a little while and maybe watch a movie? I had a bad dream and didn’t know where else to go.” Momo’s voice was barely a sleepy whisper, and sounded like it had been dragged through a pit of gravel. The fact that she firmly kept her eyes locked on the floor did absolutely nothing to help amplify her voice to a level where Dahyun didn’t have to strain to hear it. 

Her dark memories that had resurfaced seemed to be oozing out into her normally sweet aura, turning it into a suffocating black smog enveloping them both.

Dahyun’s heart broke for Momo. 

The older girl was ripped from the battle with her inner demons as she felt Dahyun lace their hands together, her distress momentarily vanishing as the younger girl gently massaged small circles on the back of her hand. A mere minute later, they had made it to the living room and were buried under the large pile of various blankets and pillows that Momo had thrown across the couch shortly before knocking on the door belonging to the maknae line.

“Unnie, I won’t make you talk if you don’t want to, but weren’t you one that suggested we watch a movie in the first place?” Dahyun questioned after the pair had been staring at the black TV screen for close to 10 minutes. “I’m here for whatever you want to do, whether that’s sitting in silence, or otherwise, but if your plan involved a movie then we had better start it soon so that we can finish it before the other members wake up."

“Eh?” Momo sharply jerked her her head to the side and made eye-contact with Dahyun for the first time all night; the usual sparkle in her eyes was gone and replaced with a mist that seemed to glaze them over. “Oh right, the movie… Are you fine with watching Spiderman?”

Dahyun chuckled and nodded, happy to see that at least a sliver of her normally happy Momo still remained. Momo and Dahyun immediately buried themselves even further within the pile of blankets as the older girl had hit play, both ensuring that they still had a small peep hole allowing them to watch the screen.

The younger girl keep accidentally dozing off throughout the movie; not because of any sort of lacking in Hollywood excitement, but rather because the room was dark and she was still sleepy. She would jolt awake every time the movie contained a loud noise or particularly bright flash of light. The loud noises would make her heart race until her logic kicked in and reminded her that it was only a movie and she was in no danger before she fell asleep again shortly following the realization. One especially bright flash of light, however, gave Dahyun just enough time to glance over at Momo and notice her still fogged over eyes.

The towering blanket castle shifted slightly as Dahyun’s arm darted out from her viewing window so that she could grasp the TV remote and pause the movie.

“Unnie… are you okay? You’re never this quiet when we watch movies… did something happen?” Dahyun cautiously asked the older girl, not wanted to accidentally push her too far. 

“Dahyun-ah, I’m f-fine,” The older girl’s voice cracked “really, I promise.” She quickly snaked her hand over and brought the remote back to her, Dahyun glanced down, quite sure that she was going to hit play again and attempt silently sorting out her problems again. 

But she didn’t.

She just sat there..

“Do you think he made the right decision…?” Whispered Momo after what seemed like ages, a small smile gracing her features when the younger girl furrowed her eyebrows and looked back with confusion.

“Pd-nim. Do you think he should have brought me back even though I failed the fourth mission and lacked the skills needed to be an idol?” The older girl asked, eyes darting all about room, seemingly too nervous to remain on anything for a measurable length of time. 

A slight shuffle echoed throughout the hallway as another member shifted in their sleep, but the two members in the living room illuminated only by the TV screen paid it no heed. 

“Momo unnie,” she paused to take a deep breath and gather her thoughts “Twice wouldn’t be the same without you. What would we do without our jokbal obsessed dancing machine?” Momo let out a breathy chuckle she didn’t know she had been holding in, and glowed a little brighter at the mention of food. 

A sad smile came across Dahyun’s face as she carefully pulled Momo into her embrace, as if the older girl would crumble away if she closed her arms too tightly. 

“You’re truly a force to be reckoned with, and one of the top dancers within the entire industry… Once adores you, as do we all,” Dahyun paused “Any decision other than what JYP did would’ve been a disservice to fans everywhere.” 

The older girl had to close her eyes in an attempt to calm the tears that threatened to spill over. A sharp yelp escaped her lips as a wild squirrel tackled her and sent her tumbling off the couch and onto the floor with most of the blankets following soon after. 

“Don’t forget her abs!” Sana smirked and took a brief moment to adjust her pajamas and soothe the hair that had fallen in her face from the fall. “They inspire all of us to follow in her footsteps, especially Nayeon-unnie”

“I heard that!!” The voice of the eldest members carried through the hallway, giving Sana just enough time to dive under the blankets before Nayeon stormed out ready to defend her ab situation and take advantage of the sudden lack of color in Sana’s face.


End file.
